Bolo de Mel
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Existe um dia para agradecer àquele que nos guia, que nos educa e cuida de nós. O pequeno Mu não pretendia deixar a data passar em branco. Fic em resposta ao Desafio de Oneshots para o Dia dos Pais do grupo "Saint Seiya Ficwriters".


**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei, todos os direitos reservados. Fic sem fins lucrativos.

**Sinopse:** Existe um dia para agradecer àquele que nos guia, que nos educa e cuida de nós. O pequeno Mu não pretendia deixar a data passar em branco. Fic em resposta ao** Desafio de Oneshots para o Dia dos Pais** do grupo "**Saint Seiya Ficwriters**".

**Localização temporal:** Treze anos antes da série clássica (portanto, agosto do ano em que Atena reencarna).

* * *

**BOLO DE MEL**

O Sol ainda não dava mostras de aparecer. Jamiel estava imersa em silêncio.

Deixou sua cama rústica, espreguiçando-se delicadamente. Acendeu uma vela, a luz bruxuleando pelo pequeno quarto e iluminando a escrivaninha.

Mu observou o calendário sobre o móvel. Apesar de nunca ter necessitado muito, gostava de ter um. Seu mestre era um homem muito ocupado, sempre às voltas com datas e compromissos, então ficar marcando os dias que se passavam o fazia se sentir um pouco mais adulto, também. Não que tivesse muitas coisas marcadas naquele calendário, uma vez que sua rotina não era muito variada. Treinar, estudar... e, de vez em quando, acompanhar seu mestre até a Grécia.

Por sinal, ultimamente estavam passando mais tempo no Santuário que em Jamiel. Mestre Shion lhe dizia que seu treinamento estava quase concluído, e que estava cuidando dos preparativos para a vinda de Atena. As estrelas tinham contado a seu mestre que ela viria ainda naquele ano.

Mu tinha aprendido a ler algumas coisas no céu, mas as estrelas não lhe diziam muita coisa. Pelo menos não tanto quanto a Shion.

Seu mestre, por sinal, estava cada vez mais apreensivo. Era uma grande honra receber a reencarnação de Atena, e o próprio Mu estava ansioso para conhecer a deusa a quem estava devotando sua vida. Pena que não sabia o dia certo, gostaria muito de marcá-lo em seu calendário. Como Shion tampouco havia marcado qualquer coisa no calendário da cozinha, Mu imaginava que talvez as estrelas não tivessem lhe dito a data.

Olhou para seu calendário. Não havia muitas coisas marcadas ali. Em abril, dois círculos próximos um do outro marcavam seu aniversário de sete anos e o aniversário de seu mestre. Quantos anos ele tinha, mesmo? Shion nunca fazia uma festa de aniversário para si mesmo, de forma que Mu não teve a oportunidade de contar as velinhas – e deviam ser muitas, mesmo. Apesar de não haver nenhuma comemoração especial, Mu sempre o parabenizava. Shion invariavelmente lhe sorria, agradecia e dizia algo como...

"_Chega uma idade, Mu, em que são anos demais para que possamos contar. Festas de aniversário costumam fazer eu me sentir ainda mais velho. Acho que um bolo com velas tiraria a juventude que me resta..."_

Por sinal, Mu também não costumava ter festas de aniversário. Mas gostava da data assim mesmo porque, todos os anos, Shion sempre dava um jeito de passar o dia todo com ele – o que era algo a se destacar, uma vez que normalmente estavam no Santuário em abril e seu mestre tinha muitos afazeres. Sua rotina de treinamentos e estudos era a mesma, mas a presença de seu mestre o animava. À noite, as servas do Santuário preparavam bolo de mel. Era um bolo simples, sem muito alarde, mas era muito gostoso.

Era o seu bolo favorito, e tinha quase certeza de que era o de Shion, também.

Seu aniversário de sete anos tivera um gostinho especial, pois fora o próprio Shion a preparar o bolo. Não era um feito inédito, já que sempre comera a comida do seu mestre em Jamiel; mas naquele ano ele havia dispensado as servas do Santuário daquela tarefa e se incumbido ele mesmo do tradicional bolo de mel. Estava um pouco mais murcho que o das servas e ligeiramente queimado nas bordas, mas era o melhor bolo que Mu já havia provado. Não sabia o porquê, mas era especial.

Suspirou, fitando o calendário. Além das marcas que ele próprio havia feito, havia outras datas marcadas ali. Eram os "feriados", que pelo que havia entendido eram datas comemorativas que todo o mundo tinha. Como se fossem aniversários que todos comemoravam. Shion não dava a mínima pra nenhum deles, e Mu também nunca havia ligado. Mas na noite anterior havia reparado em algo curioso...

_Dia dos Pais_.

Então aquele dia era o dia dos pais. Segundo Aioros, um rapazinho muito simpático que acabara de ganhar a armadura de Sagitário e que lhe explicara o significado daqueles feriados meses antes, o segundo domingo de agosto era reservado para que os filhos pudessem presentear seus pais e agradecê-los "por tudo".

Era uma definição um pouco vaga para ele, que assim como praticamente todos ali era órfão e nunca havia conhecido o próprio pai biológico. Contudo, Aioros sorrira gentilmente...

**00000000**

_- Ora, eu conheci meu pai! Posso não ter nascido dele, Mu, mas meu mestre me ensinou muita coisa. Ele me guiou para o caminho certo, se esforçou para que eu não tomasse os caminhos errados. Ele cuidou de mim desde que era criança, e agora tento fazer o mesmo com Aiolia. O pai é aquele que guia, que cuida, que ama... é aquele que nos disciplina mas também nos protege._

_- Mas se for assim, então você é pai do Aiolia, e não irmão!_

_- Confesso que eu ficaria muito emocionado se Aiolia me visse como um pai, Mu. É isso que tento ser pra ele. A verdade é que, como irmãos, nós apoiamos um ao outro... mas às vezes eu me sinto meio pai dele, também. Sabe como é... as broncas, o colo..._

_- Deve ser muito bonito isso... gostaria de ter um pai também._

_- E você não tem, Mu? Pense um pouquinho. Você não tem alguém que cuide de você, que o guia e protege? Alguém que o ama, mesmo que às vezes não possa demonstrar abertamente por causa da função?_

**00000000**

Aioros sabia, e Mu logo entendeu.

(Embora, contando a conversa a Aiolia, o coleguinha tivesse pontuado que Shion estava mais para "avô" do que para um pai...).

E foi por conta daquilo que Mu acordou tão cedo naquele dia. Depois de concluir que Shion era seu pai e merecia algum reconhecimento, o pequeno ariano estava disposto a lhe fazer uma surpresa. Nada muito complexo, dadas as circunstâncias, mas algo que deixasse seu mestre feliz. Mas o quê?

Lembrando-se de seu último aniversário, Mu acabou tendo a ideia de retribuir o gesto de Shion e fazer um bolo para ele. Nunca havia feito um bolo, mas não deveria ser mais difícil do que reviver uma armadura, certo?

Lavou-se rapidamente, vestiu-se, acendeu uma pequena lamparina e deixou o quarto, rumando para a cozinha da torre.

**00000000**

O livro de receitas era o único que ficava fora da pequena biblioteca da torre. Era grosso e antigo, mas não havia muitas páginas preenchidas, já que seu mestre não costumava cozinhar pratos muito complexos. Sua comida era bem simples, mas até gostosa.

Não foi difícil achar a receita do bolo de mel. A página estava até marcada, na verdade. Mu sorriu, alisando com carinho a página amarelada. Conferiu os ingredientes de que necessitaria e rumou para a despensa.

Normalmente os suprimentos não eram muitos – e ainda mais porque a estada deles em Jamiel estava chegando ao fim - , mas a receita não era tão exigente. Açúcar, ovos, farinha, mel... tinha até um restinho de canela e de fermento. Que sorte!

Sorriu de leve ao se lembrar de quando o mestre, em uma tarde particularmente divertida, mostrara-lhe como aquele pozinho branco fazia tudo crescer. Horas mais tarde, Shion o surpreendera tentando comer fermento. Queria ficar tão alto quanto seu mestre.

Os utensílios de cozinha ficavam em uma parte mais alta, fora do alcance das mãos pequeninas. Devia _mesmo_ ter comido fermento!

Shion sempre lhe dizia que não deveria usar suas habilidades telecinéticas para coisas sem importância, ou se tornaria um cavaleiro preguiçoso (o que era sério. Segundo seu mestre, a armadura de Áries não aceitaria um preguiçoso como dono). O jeito foi se empoleirar sobre uma cadeira, pegando os objetos de que precisava. Teve o cuidado de retornar a cadeira a seu devido lugar, ou certamente levaria uma bronca.

Apanhou um avental surrado. Era um pouco grande pra ele, mas haveria de servir. Com o auxílio de uma balança antiga, pesou a farinha e o açúcar. Essa parte era fácil.

O próximo passo – e o mais problemático – era fazer o bolo propriamente dito. Mu precisou esmigalhar três ovos na mesa para conseguir pegar o jeito e quebrar o primeiro de forma útil. Ufa! Quase não lhe sobraram ovos suficientes. Bem que poderiam vir com um zíper, não?

Parecia que a pior parte era a dos ovos, mesmo. De resto, misturar os ingredientes e peneirar a farinha não era nada muito diferente do que já sabia fazer como aprendiz de ferreiro de Atena. A farinha não tinha a mesma beleza do pó de estrelas, mas tudo bem.

A parte de untar a forma era a sua favorita. Como costumava ajudar seu mestre na cozinha em Jamiel, aquela parte era muito fácil. Chato mesmo era lavar as mãozinhas meladas de manteiga depois. De qualquer forma, preparou a forma e despejou a massa. O restinho de massa no tacho era tentador, mas em um ato de suprema abnegação de sua parte, optou por deixar a raspa para o mestre. Para Mu, aquilo era quase como um presente à parte. Ele que aproveitasse.

Mexer com aquele forno rústico era complicado. Já havia deixado o fogo aceso e agora colocava a forma lá dentro com muito cuidado. Embora já fosse praticamente um cavaleiro, mestre Shion não gostava que ele mexesse no forno sozinho. Apesar de tudo, ainda era uma criança afinal, pelo menos aos olhos dele.

Enquanto vigiava o bolo assar, comia um pedaço de pão à guisa de café da manhã, pensativo. Esperava que ficasse pronto antes do amanhecer, já que Shion sempre parecia despertar junto com o Sol. Talvez retornasse a seu quarto e fingisse dormir até ouvir as costumeiras três batidas leves na porta. Mas Shion costumava ir à cozinha sem ele, e Mu não queria perder a surpresa. Imaginava o sorriso no rosto de seu mestre ao ver o que ele tinha feito...

Quer dizer... era uma surpresa _boa_, não era? Shion ia gostar, não ia? De repente Mu se sentiu inseguro quanto à aprovação de seu mestre. Pensando bem, o que ele estava fazendo era uma travessura. Seria bem-vinda? Será que ele não preferiria ganhar um presente? Mas o que ele poderia dar a seu mestre?

Sacudiu a cabeça querendo afastar aquele pensamento pessimista, as madeixas em um delicado tom lavanda esvoaçando levemente. Mu não havia feito aquilo apenas para aprontar. Tudo o que pretendia era mostrar a seu mestre o quanto ele significava em sua vida. Shion, embora bastante disciplinador, era um homem justo. Com certeza não o castigaria por aquilo.

Bom, assim Mu esperava.

As palavras de Aioros meses antes apenas trouxeram à tona algo que o pequeno Mu já sabia. Shion era a figura paternal que conhecera, e por mais atarefado que fosse, cumpriu aquele papel com louvor. Era curioso como aquele senhor respeitável e firme apresentava dentro de si uma certa... _ternura_, talvez. Sem mimos e proteção exagerada, pois o treinamento para um futuro cavaleiro de ouro era extremamente difícil. Contudo, sempre se esforçara para transmitir boas coisas a seu pupilo, dar um pouco de atenção e cuidado. Era impossível não nutrir algum carinho por Shion.

Sentiu a garganta apertar. Quão importante era Shion para Mu! Tudo o que sabia, tudo o que _era_... devia a ele.

Tinha consciência de que Shion não era um pai como os outros, até porque Mu não era uma criança como as outras. Não tinha contato frequente com crianças civis, mas de vez em quando, em suas breves visitas a Rodório, chegava a vislumbrar algumas famílias, crianças e seus pais lado a lado. Depois da conversa com Aioros passou a observar a dinâmica desses núcleos familiares, comparando-a à própria vida.

Seus pais lhes ensinavam a jogar bola; Shion o ensinara a lutar. Os pais civis ensinavam seus filhos a construírem pipas e outros brinquedos; Shion o ensinara a devolver vida às armaduras. Seus pais os ajudavam nos deveres de escola, incitando-os à leitura e às contas; Shion lhe ensinara História Antiga, Mitologia, Filosofia, Astrologia e Física. Os pais brincavam com seus filhos de contar estrelas no céu noturno; Shion o ensinara a _lê-las_ e a obter delas uma poderosa energia.

Pensando bem, será que Shion era um pai tão diferente assim? O sorriso de orgulho daqueles pais lembrava um pouco o contido curvar dos lábios envelhecidos de Shion quando Mu respondia corretamente a uma pergunta; o olhar radiante daqueles homens fazia Mu se lembrar do brilho nos olhos cercados de rugas de seu mestre quando Mu executava uma técnica com perfeição.

Shion tinha seus momentos de pai orgulhoso, e Mu se sentia muito feliz por proporcioná-los cada vez mais. Esperava de coração que ele se orgulhasse de seu recém-adquirido talento culinário, também.

Mu havia colocado todo o seu sentimento naquele bolo que assava no forno. Tentou seguir as instruções da receita com o mesmo zelo que seu mestre demonstrava ao tenta educá-lo. Tentou misturar a massa com toda a gentileza que seu mestre lhe dedicara nas noites que passara doente. E queria que o calorzinho emanando do bolo fosse equivalente ao sentimento que lhe aquecera o coração em seu último aniversário, vendo a dedicação de seu mestre. Uma vez Shion lhe dissera que o valor e os sentimentos são melhor demonstrados por atitudes do que por riquezas materiais. Então era provável que ele gostasse daquele bolo, não?

Aos poucos, o cheiro de bolo assado começava a preencher o recinto. Era um cheiro gostoso, então provavelmente era um bom sinal. Embora se perdesse em divagações sobre seu mestre, Mu tentava ficar atento ao ponto do bolo, pois não poderia deixá-lo queimar. Será que já estava bom? Será que ele ainda devia assar um pouco mais? O tempo escrito no livro de receitas já havia se passado, mas o bolo não havia crescido tanto quanto Mu esperava...

Ok. Parecia _comestível_.

Retirar o bolo daquele forno antigo era mais uma operação de resgate. Sujou-se um pouco de fuligem no processo, mas conseguiu retirar a forma com sucesso. O bolo cheirava bem. Surpresa pronta! Só dar um jeito na cozinha, lavar-se da prova do crime – ou melhor, da fuligem do forno – e então poderia...

O ranger da porta de madeira se abrindo arrepiou Mu até a alma.

- Que bagunça é essa...? Mu?

Com ar de quem havia sido surpreendido em plena travessura, Mu se voltou lentamente para o recém-chegado que o fitava inquiridor. O garoto não tinha desculpa alguma para inventar: o avental e as luvas maiores que ele próprio, segurando a forma ainda quente, o rostinho sujo de fuligem, no meio de uma cozinha toda bagunçada. Ainda havia farinha e restos de ovos quebrados sobre a mesa.

Ai, ai. Estava encrencado.

**00000000**

_Mu, como você é tonto!_

Mu se repreendia mentalmente. Como não percebera o tempo passar? Com as janelas da cozinha fechadas, nem vira amanhecer. Seu mestre devia ter acordado em seu horário habitual, ido chamá-lo em seu quarto e descido, como todos os dias, crente que Mu estaria se banhando. Ou talvez até tivesse percebido sua ausência, já que não teria recebido resposta.

A expressão de Shion era insondável. Os olhos violetas passeavam de Mu para a mesa, para o livro de receitas ainda aberto, para o forno, para o bolo nas mãos do pupilo. Era aquela neutralidade que matava Mu. Era mais fácil ler as estrelas do que seu próprio mestre. Pensando bem, era bem mais fácil olhar para o chão de pedra da cozinha do que encarar o olhar indagador e sério do Patriarca do Santuário.

- E então? Estou esperando...

Mu sentiu o rosto esquentar. Era simples... era só dizer o intuito daquilo tudo, não era? Dizer "Oh, feliz dia dos pais, mestre! Fiz este bolo para o senhor!", sorrir e esperar. Então por que a resposta não saía? Parecia que havia um nó em sua garganta.

- Er... desculpa...?

O que fazer? Shion sério tinha uma incrível capacidade de fazê-lo se sentir culpado por qualquer coisa. O pedido de desculpas havia saído quase que no automático.

- Melhor soltar isso antes que se queime – Observou o mais velho, e Mu depositou cuidadosamente a forma sobre a mesa, sem erguer o olhar. Nunca tinha achado os relevos das pedras do piso tão interessantes...

Mais alguns segundos de silêncio. Mu tinha a nítida impressão de que seu mestre mantinha os olhos fixos nele.

- Mu, você já é quase um cavaleiro de ouro – O tom de Shion era sério – Espero uma resposta e quero que olhe pra mim quando me der. Assuma seus atos como um adulto, Mu, porque suas responsabilidades como cavaleiro de Áries serão as de um adulto.

Mu ergueu os olhos verdes, relutante. Por que era tão difícil falar de seus próprios sentimentos? Talvez porque nunca os houvesse verbalizado. Sentia todo o carinho do mundo por Shion; contudo, jamais fora capaz de expressá-lo a contento. Fizera o bolo de mel como pretendia, mas acabou percebendo que esperava que o bolo pudesse falar por ele. Era mais _fácil_, sem dúvida. Atos valiam mais que palavras vazias, afinal.

Mas o que tinha a dizer... o que guardava dentro de si não eram palavras vazias. Tinham um sentido muito forte em sua própria existência. Seria injusto deixá-las presas na garganta, por mais cômodo que isso pudesse parecer.

Mu suspirou brevemente, sentindo o rosto arder.

- Hoje... bom, hoje... – Mu coçou a cabeça, sentindo-se desconfortável – Eu... eu quis lhe fazer uma surpresa, mestre...

- Uma surpresa? – Shion ergueu um pontinho em sua testa enrugada, parecendo não entender – Pelo quê?

- Pelo dia de hoje...

- Hoje? – Shion parecia decididamente confuso. Mu pensou ter entendido o porquê; seu mestre não atinava pra essas coisas de feriados.

- Hoje... hoje é dia dos pais... – Viu os olhos de Shion se arregalarem e se apressou a completar, meio afobado – Eu sei, mestre, eu sei que o senhor não é meu pai, e eu não sei se existe um dia dos mestres... mas eu achei que tinha de fazer isso. Q-quero dizer, o senhor é como se fosse o meu pai, sabe... porque eu andei pensando e o senhor faz tudo o que um pai faz. Cuida de mim, me ensina, e isso desde que eu era pequeno, então acho que eu tinha de mostrar o quanto eu gosto do senhor... e queria animá-lo também, já que parece tão ansioso e um pouco triste... mas eu não tinha um presente pra dar ao senhor, então quis fazer um bolo, já que eu acho que o senhor gosta de bolo de mel tanto quanto eu. Ahm, e... ah, não sei o que dizer nessas horas, eu só... eu sei que eu não devia ter mexido no forno sozinho, mas é que se eu falasse não ia ser mais surpresa...

Mu abaixou novamente o olhar, o rosto quase roxo de vergonha. Depois de enunciar aquilo tudo, sentia-se tão _infantil_! Por mais que, vá lá, ainda fosse uma criança, era um cavaleiro de Atena e não devia ser dado a tanto sentimentalismo, certo? Isso era o que dizia o garoto prestes a herdar Aquário, pelo menos. O que seu mestre pensaria de tudo aquilo? Ele mesmo havia acabado de falar que Mu deveria agir como um adulto e lá estava ele, soando como um garotinho carente de afeto.

Sentiu um toque gentil, a mão de seu mestre pousada em sua cabeça.

- Mu... eu... ah, pequeno...!

Mu foi pego de surpresa ao ser puxado para um caloroso abraço. Arregalou os olhos. Nunca havia estado tão próximo de seu mestre antes, e aquela sensação era tão boa! Um calorzinho morno, suave, o cosmos de Shion parecendo em paz. Sentia-se acalentado. Não resistiu e correspondeu ao abraço, os braços tentando se fechar em torno do outro. Sentiu o corpo envelhecido se sacudir ligeiramente. Seu mestre estava _soluçando_?

- Mestre, eu...

- Obrigado, Mu. Quando eu me for, vou carregar essa lembrança comigo...

Mu foi acometido por um estranho arrepio. Por que aquela frase de seu mestre lhe parecia tão cheia de significados? Por que seu sexto sentido deu o alarme? Inconscientemente apertou um pouco mais o abraço. Shion pareceu entender o que se passava.

- Shh... está tudo bem...

Não soube quanto tempo passaram ali, abraçados no meio da cozinha em silêncio. Quando seu mestre finalmente se apartou um pouco e Mu arriscou erguer os olhos, viu que ele sorria. Mas não era aquele sorriso contido de sempre. Era um sorriso franco, aberto, que parecia até rejuvenescer um pouco o rosto idoso. Parecia haver uma trilha úmida ali, mas não quis comentar nada. Aquele sorriso fez Mu sorrir de volta, em paz.

Shion estava feliz. _Mu_ estava feliz.

Shion pigarreou.

- Bolo de mel, você disse?

- Sim... sim, eu disse! – Confirmou Mu, parecendo mais animado – Eu acho que deve estar bom...

- O cheiro parece promissor... vamos comer, então.

Sentou-se em um canto mais limpo da mesa sem fazer caso da bagunça e Mu o serviu. A consistência não era tão macia quanto o bolo das servas, mas podia dizer que estava quase igual ao bolo que seu mestre lhe fizera.

- E então? – O garoto o fitou, apreensivo. Shion comia o bolo com um ar pensativo.

- Nada mal, Mu. Mais um pouco de prática e talvez se aproxime do meu nível...

Mu riu baixinho.

- Seria uma honra, mestre.

- Sirva-se, Mu, não posso comer este bolo inteiro sozinho. Este bolo também é seu. E a louça suja também – Acrescentou em um tom ligeiramente severo.

- Sim, mestre...

Mu viu o mais velho terminar sua fatia e fitar o tacho interessado. Sorriu.

- A raspa também é sua, mestre...

Shion soltou uma rara e gostosa gargalhada.

- Você é mesmo perspicaz, Mu... – Apanhou o tacho com o resto da massa do bolo. Pensou um pouco e enunciou, o tom algo solene: – Um cavaleiro de Atena não usa suas habilidades levianamente, como bem sabe – Ante os olhos curiosos do discípulo, ergueu a mão e uma colher foi parar entre seus dedos, trazida por telecinese, enquanto outra se postou diante de Mu – Mas estou certo de que este será um segredo só nosso...

Mu riu ante o convite implícito e arrastou sua cadeira para perto de Shion. Ambos passaram a degustar a raspa do tacho, uma gostosa atmosfera de cumplicidade na cozinha simples.

Mais do que nunca, Mu se sentiu extremamente próximo de Shion. Ansiava por poder comemorar o dia dos pais com seu mestre daquela forma todos os anos dali em diante. Como pai e filho.

**00000000**

- Está pronto, Mu?

- Sim, mestre.

O café da manhã havia se passado em uma nuvem de serenidade, mas era chegado o momento de partirem de volta para o Santuário. Shion pretendia apressar os preparativos para que Mu se sagrasse definitivamente como cavaleiro de Áries antes da chegada de Atena. Shion sabia que não tardaria muito – na verdade, se suas leituras estivessem corretas, a deusa estaria de volta à Terra em menos de um mês.

_- Tão pouco tempo..._ – Mu ouviu Shion murmurar ao fitar a torre de Jamiel. Seu olhar era vago, até meio melancólico, bem diferente da alegria que havia demonstrado naquela manhã de domingo.

- Está tudo bem, mestre Shion?

- Sim, Mu, está tudo bem... apenas estava pensando um pouco. Mal de velho. Estava pensando em como sentirei falta deste lugar...

- Mas sempre poderemos voltar, não? – Mu não entendeu o tom – Nem que seja pra passar uns dois ou três dias como agora...

Em resposta, Shion baixou os olhos para Mu e apenas esboçou um sorriso, mas nada disse.

Aquele arrepio de novo. Mu sentiu o coração se apertar por algum motivo que não conseguia compreender. Sentiu seus olhos arderem.

Shion pousou carinhosamente a mão sobre a cabeça do garoto.

- Obrigado de novo, Mu. Por tudo.

Dito isso, deu as costas à torre e a Mu, incitando-o a prosseguir com ele.

Tinham uma viagem longa pela frente. O pequeno Mu estava deixando a torre de Jamiel para trás. Mas por que aquela sensação ruim o perseguia?

Por que seu coração continuava lhe dizendo que Shion jamais retornaria com ele a Jamiel?

_FIM..._

* * *

**Notas finais:**

Esta fic foi escrita em resposta ao desafio do grupo** Saint Seiya Ficwriters**. Uma _oneshot_ para o dia dos pais. Ficou meio deprê, eu sei x.x E eu, manteiguinha que sou, confesso que senti os olhos marejarem ao escrever - mas eu é que sou doida, mesmo XD Espero que tenham gostado, _anyway_...

Espero que a fic não tenha ficado muito confusa. Como a proposta era que fosse o POV de Mu (que, por mais prodígio que seja, é uma criança), eu esperava que os raciocínios não ficassem muito lineares, mesmo. Mas espero que o texto tenha ficado ao menos compreensível x.x *apanha*

A propósito, acho que escorreguei um pouco nas caracterizações. Deixe estar... eu meio que acabei me envolvendo no clima e... u.u''

Mu, querido... existe sim um dia do mestre (ou "Dia do Professor", na verdade). Aqui no Brasil é em 15 de outubro, mas vários países do mundo possuem sua própria data (de acordo com a Wiki). O que não tira o mérito da data pro Shion-sama :P

Ah, é! Eu estava meio encasquetada com bolo de mel, não sei por quê. A receita deste bolo eu achei aqui: **migre (ponto) me (barra) fIKOl **(ligeiramente alterada, mas ok. Isto aqui é uma fic, afinal -q).

Como eu tinha algo pra dizer mas me esqueci agora, encerro por aqui. Bom, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado...

_Kissus_!

**Lune Kuruta (11/08/2013)**


End file.
